


Конец света на вторник

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Необычный вторник в Хокинсе.





	Конец света на вторник

После часовых шатаний по лесу, в темноте, где дальше метра все терялось во мраке, Билли зашел в коридор больницы будто под прожекторы. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он огляделся: так много людей, Билли даже не подозревал, что три тысячи жителей Хокинса — на самом деле внушительная толпа, которая может занять весь приемный покой и скамейки. Люди расселись на полу, подстелив пиджаки и кофты, а кругом было шумно от разговоров, всхлипов и плача.

Из знакомых лиц он сразу приметил семью Уилеров: Тэд сидел, нахмурившись и обняв жену, пока Карэн вцепилась в его плечо, будто вот-вот утонет. На соседнем сидении расположилась Нэнс, она неплохо выглядела для ночного забега, на ее коленях сидела младшая сестра, и Уилер деловито стирала платком кровь с ее щеки. За плечи ее обнимал Джонатан: под глазами были круги от бессонных ночей, губа разбита, на футболке пятна крови. Когда они встретились взглядами через весь холл, Джонатан приветственно кивнул, и Билли чуть ухмыльнулся в ответ. Собственные мышцы не подчинялись, и он будто насильно раздвинул губы.

Заметив в конце коридора стойку регистрации, он двинулся к ней.

— Здравствуйте, я хотел узнать, к вам поступала Максин Мейфилд?

Полноватая женщина в очках взглянула на него из-за стойки, усталая и все еще встревоженная. Не каждый день в городе случались массовые убийства.

— А вы кто?

— Ее брат.

Она что-то проверила в огромном толстом журнале.

— Доктор осмотрел ее и отпустил вместе с шерифом.

Билли облегченно выдохнул, будто часть груза свалилась с плеч. Ага, значит, она с Хоппером и остальными ребятами, скорее всего, в доме Джойс. Там Макс будет в безопасности. Ей не нужно видеть, на что сейчас был похож их дом. Точнее, то, что от него осталось.

— А Стив Харрингтон?

Женщина снова проверила записи, на этот раз даже не спросив, кем ему является Билли. Он был не первым, кто спрашивал о близких и друзьях, и Хокинская больница стала негласным местом встречи.

— Его имя числится в очереди на осмотр. Сейчас доктор занимается срочными пациентами, вы наверняка найдете своего друга где-то поблизости, — внезапно женщина нахмурилась. — Это случайно не сын Ричарда Харрингтона?

Билли неохотно кивнул.

— Боже, мне так жаль. Я слышала, в их доме была настоящая бойня.

— По крайней мере, ему восемнадцать и его не сдадут в приют, — женщина открыла рот, не зная, что сказать на его неудачную шутку, и Билли помотал головой. — Неважно, проехали. Я пойду осмотрюсь.

В приемном покое — нет. На улице — нет. В четырех кабинетах первого этажа, которые тоже отдали ожидающим, чтобы те могли лечь на кушетку и как можно меньше двигаться, — тоже нет. Билли видел открытые раны, царапины всех мастей, и чем глубже он заходил, тем больше больница напоминала потревоженный улей. Несколько раз мимо проезжали медбратья с каталками, таща за собой трубки, аппараты жизнеобеспечения и отсчитывая на ходу сердечные ритмы и давление. Кому-то повезло, и их нашли возле школы еще в сознании, хотя Билли сам видел эту груду трупов, растерзанных, с оторванными конечностями, и вид открытого мяса, кажущегося в темноте черным, блестящих мышц и крови отпечатался на его сетчатке.

Эта ночь напрочь отбила ему брезгливость. Билли заглянул в очередной кабинет через смотровое окошко и мысленно чертыхнулся, увидев мать с ребенком, свернувшихся калачиком на узкой кушетке.

Ну конечно, Харрингтон. Куда же с тобой без проблем? В какую дыру ты заныкался, что тебя хер найдешь?

Билли вернулся в приемный покой и уже издалека присмотрел знак туалета. Там он еще не проверял. Билли зашел в комнату и чуть не зарычал от досады: пустой длинный стол с раковинами, следы крови на зеркале, на фаянсе, на кафеле, скомканные бумажные полотенца с красными пятнами в мусорке.

Не мог же Харрингтон свалить? Билли устроил руки на бедрах, пытаясь успокоиться, когда услышал звуки рвоты и как в бачке унитаза громко спустилась вода. Прошла пара минут, но из кабинки так никто и не вышел. На полу мелькнула тень, раздался замученный больной стон.

Целая груда камней свалилась с его плеч, и Билли задрал голову, не веря своему счастью. За этой пропажей только по всей больнице гоняться.

Он подошел к кабинке и после небольшой паузы постучался.

— Харрингтон?

Снова раздался стон, будто говорящий «тебя еще не хватало».

— Открой дверь.

Когда Стив ему не ответил, Билли дернул дверцу, и задвижка глухо ударилась о пластик. Его терпение было на исходе еще со вчерашнего дня.

— Ты можешь открыть ее сам, или я ее вышибу.

На этот раз ответом был слабый вздох, и у Билли тревожно забилось сердце. Харрингтон вообще мог встать? Может, его ранения были серьезнее, чем все думали?

Прошелестела одежда, щелкнула задвижка, и дверь приоткрылась. Билли тут же распахнул ее на себя. Стив уже успел устроиться обратно на пол, одной рукой держась за унитаз и щурясь из-под ресниц. Весь гнев Билли тут же улетучился: будто поиски Харрингтона были единственным, что держало его в фокусе, и теперь на него, как товарный поезд, навалилась усталость.

Волосы Стива слиплись от засохшей крови, футболка была вся в красно-желтых пятнах, порванная в нескольких местах, джинсы — в грязи по колено, кроссовки стали черными от крови и жижи, которая устилала логово тех тварей.

Несколько секунд они молча изучали друг друга, когда Стив скривился.

— У меня от тебя шея заболела.

Билли присел рядом на корточки, выходя из транса и проверяя, нет ли у Харрингтона более серьезных ранений.

— Если ты будешь прятаться в туалете, доктор вряд ли сможет тебе помочь.

— Там очередь на следующие часа три. Предлагаешь блевать в коридоре у всех на глазах? — голос Харрингтона скрежетал, и он несколько раз кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. 

— Воды?

Стив смерил его неверящим взглядом и медленно кивнул. Билли тут же выпрямился и пошел в приемный покой к кулеру. Когда он вернулся в туалет, Харрингтон уже вытянул свои длинные ноги, откинув голову на стенку туалета, и прикрыл веки. Его правый глаз медленно заплывал, а росчерк царапины на переносице наливался чернотой. Скоро Харрингтон будет сверкать фингалом от демогоргона.

Билли обхватил Стива за затылок — под засохшими жесткими колтунами оказалась горячая, сухая кожа — и поднес пластиковый стаканчик к его рту.

— Пей, красавчик.

Стив очнулся, медленно моргнув, и послушно прихватил край стаканчика губами. Когда он закончил, то вопросительно уставился на Билли.

— Еще?

— Не’пасибо.

Билли выкинул стакан, взял несколько сухих полотенец и намочил их холодной водой. Вернувшись, он сел рядом на колени, приложил холодный ком к переносице Стива, и тот дернулся, будто его ударили током.

Харрингтон настороженно посмотрел на его руку, его правый глаз был залит красным от лопнувших капилляров. Выглядел он так, будто по нему пронеслось бешеное стадо, хотя это был всего один взрослый демогоргон, ударивший его о стену.

— Харгроув, — Стив тяжело сглотнул, его кадык дернулся, — какого хрена ты делаешь?

— Сейчас или вообще?

Тот нахмурился, и на лбу выступила бьющаяся вена.

— Если ты из-за того, что я прикрыл тебя в школе, то сделай милость, отвали, а?

Билли подсел ближе и облокотился на унитаз: так держать полотенца было удобнее.

— Ты бросился на эту тварь как долбанный рембо.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нихрена’подобного.

— Алло, ты прыгнул на него с лестницы второго этажа. Если бы я тебя не знал, принцесса, то подумал бы, что ты решил покончить жизнь самоубийством. Или умереть героем, что в принципе одно и то же.

— Я знал, что делал, — огрызнулся Стив и зашипел от собственного громкого голоса.

— Вот теперь сиди и терпи свои три часа, пока доктор не освободится.

— Я этим и занимался, пока ты не пришел меня бесить.

Билли уже хотел толкнуть его в плечо, чтобы Харрингтон перестал быть таким трудным, но передумал. Стив спас ему жизнь. Билли теперь до конца жизни не расплатиться, да он и не собирался. Что он хотел, так это никогда больше не видеть Харрингтона одного с унитазом в обнимку, пока у остальных был, кто мог о них позаботиться. Стив был один. Официально и бесповоротно.

— У тебя сотрясение.

— Я заметил.

— Больше ничего?

Стив тяжело вздохнул, уже не пытаясь отмахнуться от его помощи.

— Царапины, ссадины, синяки, в остальном бывало и хуже.

— У тебя есть где сегодня переночевать?

Харрингтон явно не ожидал такого вопроса и с трудом повернул к нему голову.

— Дома?

Дома у Харрингтона сгорел весь второй этаж, но пожар вовремя успели потушить, так что стены остались на месте, только стекла лопнули. Из дома Билли военные забрали два трупа, и сегодня он не был готов заниматься уборкой. Видимо, Стив вспомнил, в каком состоянии была половина города, и с досадой простонал, потирая лоб.

— Снимем отель на двоих?

На этот раз Харрингтон уставился на него, будто только что проснулся.

— Зачем?

— Ты хочешь попроситься на диван к своей бывшей?

Взгляд Стива метнулся в сторону двери туалета, а затем снова вернулся к Билли. Тот перевернул влажный слипшийся ком из бумажных полотенец и снова прижал к переносице Харрингтона холодным краем, радуясь, что тот все еще не отстранился.

— Я… я не смогу добраться до отеля.

— Я на машине.

Стив облизнул сухие потрескавшиеся губы и фыркнул.

— Харгроув, ты ударился головой?

— Нет.

— Ты довезешь меня до отеля?

— Да.

Видимо, думая, что Билли шутит, Стив фыркнул.

— И, может, поможешь обработать царапины?

Сердце Билли вдруг забилось чаще, но он даже не пошевелился, смотря Стиву в глаза. Его щеки горели.

— Да, — легко кивнул он.

— Может, еще и душ поможешь принять?

Билли представил голого Стива. В душе. И себя. Голого. В душе. Он сможет касаться его голой кожи. В душе. Голый. Пока Стив тоже голый. Он сможет касаться кожи Стива в душе, пока тот будет без трусов, с членом. 

Билли прикусил нижнюю губу, а затем несколько раз кивнул.

— Можно.

— И голову помоешь?

— Себе или тебе? — уточнил Билли.

Харрингтон не сводил с него взгляда, будто пытаясь в чем-то разобраться.

— Мне.

— Тоже можно.

Несколько минут они молчали.

— Я ударился головой? — наконец, спросил Стив, странно улыбаясь и хмурясь одновременно.

На самом деле, демогоргон и правда знатно его потрепал, так что Билли снова кивнул.

— Несколько раз.

— Это многое объясняет, — задумчиво протянул Стив, закрывая глаза. — Потому что, знаешь, на секунду мне показалось, что ты сейчас предложил привезти меня в отель, помыть, обработать мои раны и уложить спать, подоткнув одеяло.

— Про одеяло уговора не было.

Харрингтон открыл один глаз, тот, который еще не заплыл кровью. Билли убрал полотенце от его лица, пульс бился где-то в горле.

— Чтобы глаз не заплыл, надо приложить холодного. Еще?

Стив снова заметно сглотнул, открыл рот и какое-то время ничего не говорил. А затем тихо произнес:

— Ага.

Билли чувствовал такую усталость, будто уже неделю не спал, однако сейчас у него словно открылось второе дыхание — или просто стало легче дышать, — и он поднялся и пошел за новыми полотенцами.


End file.
